The Unwanted One
by Ayana-llama
Summary: This is a story about one of my friends. It will tell you about losing hope and finding it again. It will tell you about finding love and one's place in the world. SBOC


A/N This is my second fanfiction and is dedicated to one of my best friends, Padfoot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Sonya. That and the plot is mine. Enjoy!

_She is running_

_A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction_

_She is trying_

_But the canyon is ever widening_

_In the depths of her cold heart_

Her dad was in Azkaban and her mom was a drunk. Sonya was pretty depressed most of the time, though she didn't show to her friends. She still went to school and had a social life. Of course, no one knew that she cried herself to sleep every night as she put a silencing spell on herself.

Her friends were Lily Evans and Alice Ross. Her social life was the same as everyone else; she had the boyfriends, the emotional breakups, the gossip with Alice the gossip queen of Gryffindor, and the late night girl talks with her dormmates. But she still had that sad, mysterious aura about her that no one could seem to penetrate.

_So she sets out on another misadventure just to find_

_She's another two years older_

_And she's three more steps behind_

Beginning of 7th year:

She has become a total rebel; drinking, partying heavily, multiple muggle piercings and tattoos. It was mostly because of the partying that she began missing most of her classes. This caused her to have many detentions and make-up classes. She was actually tied with Sirius Black with number of detentions! Her teachers starting expecting her every day after classes and most of them combined her detentions with the Marauders' so it wouldn't take so long for the teachers.

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

_Or does anybody even know that she's going down today?_

During the middle of October, she starts having suicidal thoughts and starts planning to jump off the Astronomy Tower on All Hallows' Eve. (or Halloween for Americans) She also begins writing in her diary about everything and it begins to be her lifeline. It's because the diary started writing back to her and sharing her feelings. She felt like it was an actual person talking to her such was the conversations.

_She is yearning_

_For shelter and affection_

_That she never found at home_

_For a hero to ride in_

_To ride in and save the day_

The funny thing was that it _was_ an actual person talking to her! Sirius Black had given her a diary for her birthday. He felt that he knew her enough to give her that because of all the time spent in detention together. Obviously she thought otherwise as when she got to her dorm that night after detention, she threw it under her bed and forgot about it. The thing that she _didn't_ know was that Sirius had charmed his diary to glow every time she wrote in it. It hadn't glowed once in the 10 months since he had given it to her and now it glowed all the time! He frankly was appalled at what she wrote, but wrote back nonetheless.

Soon she started wondering who was writing back to her as she could tell it was an actual person. It was definitely male and a cocky one at that. But he could also be kind and even sad for her and that was what started turning her life around. She stopped partying and drinking. She even painfully rid herself of her tattoos and started dressing better. She also was noticing that Sirius started acting nervous around her.

The person in the diary started getting more and more reserved about who they were when Sonya started asking about who they were. All they would say was in a short note, the last time they ever wrote to her.

Sonya, (yes I know what you're name is)

Meet me on Wednesday at 10 in the Astronomy Tower. And yes that is at night. Please do this and please promise me that you won't run when I show my face.

Thank you

She wrote back;

Yes I will meet you there and why do you think I would run when I saw you're face? I've waited forever to meet you and besides you know I'm not _that _fast.

Wednesday came around and soon it was 9:45pm. She sighed and left the tower, arriving at the Astronomy Tower with 5 minutes to spare. Making her way to the top of the tower, she thought over all the subtle clues she had been given and tried to put them together. She didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone, knocking her over, but they caught her with a strong grip right before she fell. Giving her apologies she looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Looking down the rest of the body, her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Sirius Black!

_In walks her Prince Charming_

_And he knows just what to say_

_Momentary lapse of reason_

_And she gives herself away_

"What are you doing up here, Sirius? Meeting someone?" she asked slyly.

Looking at her, he swallowed before saying'

"Yesyou.IactuallycharmedyourdiarytosendasignaltomineandmakeitglowwheneveryouwroteinitsoIcouldtalktoyouwithoutyouknowing.ButthroughthisIstartedtofallinlove

withyou." When he finished, he looked down at his feet in shame and embarrassment.

Looking back up at her again, he saw that she had tears streaming down her face. He silently opened his arms and she fell into them, sobbing. Rubbing circles on her lower back, he made soothing sounds to her as she slowly brought her sobs under control. She looked up at him and when there eyes met, that was all that was needed. He brought her lips down to hers, in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Breaking apart, she smiled her first smile in two years up at him and knew that the rest of the year would be the best time of her life.

_The End_

A/N I hope you liked this. Padfoot's situation is a lot like this, but she is still in the middle of it. May God bless you in all your relationships. Please review!

AA/N The song used in the story is called "Does Anybody Hear Her?" By Casting Crowns.


End file.
